CinemaBizarreClique Wiki
SWAG.png|Vorabcover Shoot 2012|linktext="SWAG!" - Das neue Photoshooting der CBC wird im August noch gedreht! 100_1210.JPG|Firo und Lilla beim baden..|linktext=Firo und Lilla wollten mal alleine baden und spaß haben. Naja, mit Sonnenbrand. RegineLogo-Juli12.jpg|VorabCover von REGINE|linktext=Regine bringt ab August 2012 ihr erstes Band "LIEBESZAUBER" raus. Buch und eBook. cover_heyGirl.jpg|Official Cover "HEY GIRL"|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3tODa354sA&feature=plcp|linktext=Justin's newest SOng was uploaded by Firo Cullen today 1.3hs before on YT... 'Aine Yukimura' Name : Aine Yukimura (2. Vorsitzende und 2. Gründerin) Geburtsort : Bad Muskauthumb|346px|Aine in Berlin (2011) Geburtsdatum : 21.10.1986 Sternzeichen : Waage thumb|345px|Offizielles Cover des Fotoshootings vom März 2012 Chinesiches Sternzeichen : Tiger Element : Luft Planetenschutzpatron : Venus Blutgruppe : / Augenfarbe : Braun - Grau Lieblingsband : Cinema Bizarre, Lucifer and more.. Hobbys : lachen, schmollen, zeichnen, Musik hören, chatten, lesen, mit Freunden zusammen sein, Streiche spielen XD ( kommt meistens vor wenn ich Langeweile habe ) Lieblingsgetränk : Mineralwasser mit Kirschgeschmack, Redbull Lieblingsessen : Kirschen *_* und alles was damit zutun hat Lieblingsfilm : The Memory of an Geisha, Kal ho na ho ( Lebe und denke nicht an Morgen ) Lieblingsmanga : Kaikan Pharse by Mayu Shinjo Interessen : Ägyptologie Was ich am meisten mag : mein Freund, all meine Freunde, meine Tiere und alle die ich lieb habe Wo ich am Liebsten wäre : bei meinem Freund Was ich am liebsten hätte : Dauerbahnkarte nach Berlin XDDDDD Schlechte Angewohnheiten : ehm ja ich rede viel zuviel und räume nicht so gerne auf ÖÖ, doch was muss das muss, ich schimpfe dann immer neben bei wenn ich so gar keine Lust habe Wie kleide ich mich am liebsten : schwarz, ich ziehe sehr gerne schwarze Klamotten an Firo Cullen Name : Firo Cullen (1. Vorsitzender und Gründer) Geburtsort : Bad Muskauthumb|294px|Firo Cullen July '12 (Foto edit: Firo Cullen)thumb|296px|Firo nach dem Friseur (2011) Geburtsdatum : 12.12.1994 Sternzeichen : Schütze Chinesiches Sternzeichen und Co. : Hund, Yin, festes Element Element : Metall Planetenschutzpatron : ? Blutgruppe : ? Augenfarbe : Blau - Grau Lieblingsband : Justin Bieber, Britney Spears, LadyGaGa, ... Hobbys : Chatten, Music, DRAWING, Supporten, Fotografieren, ... Lieblingsgetränk : Eistee, Mezzo Mix, Coke Vanilla, ... Lieblingsessen : Seeeeeeehr Vieles... !!! :-) Lieblingsfilm : NSN von JB, Beim Leben meiner Schwester (Sisters keeper), MIB1,2,3 , Ice Age ALL PARTS.. Lieblingsmanga : -/- Interessen : Fotografie, Grafikbearbeitung, Programmierung, ... Was ich am meisten mag : '''Meine Freundin, Justin Bieber !!!!!, My friends, myself <3 '''Wo ich am Liebsten wäre : Bei Justin Bieber, immer bei meinen Freundin und meiner Freundin (Vater natürlich auch) ... Was ich am liebsten hätte : Unendlich Geld, keine Stressigen Verpflichtungen, immer Freude, keine Trennung mit Freundin und Freunden, ewiges Leben, ... Schlechte Angewohnheiten : Ich rede gern viel (dann irgendwann ohne sinn), ich bin ein möchtegern Erwachsener'*' (bin erst 17) Wie kleide ich mich am liebsten : Ich trage gern die Clothes like Justin Bieber. Ich liebe diesen Style. Nicht alle Clothes, aber sau-Viele!!! <333 Lieblingszitat: "NEVER SAY NEVER" - Justin Bieber Lebensmotto: Lass' Dir nicht von anderen erzählen, wie Du dein Leben gestalten sollst, sei Du selbst und gestalte Dein Leben nach deinen Visionen. Bemerkungen: * 12.12.2012 wird Firo 18 Jahre! CBCOFFICIAL 23:42, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Lilla Cullen Name : Lilla Cullen (Freundin von Firo Cullen) Geburtsort : Bad Muskauthumb|290px|Lilla C. (Foto edit: Firo Cullen) Geburtsdatum : 08.08.1995 thumb|358px|Official Cover vom 2. Teil des BELIEVE-Photoshootings mit Regine (Autorin), Firo und Lilla Cullen und natürlich mit dem SpongyCentreFox (Entertainer auf YT) Sternzeichen : Löwe Chinesiches Sternzeichen und Co. : / Element : / Planetenschutzpatron : / Blutgruppe : / Augenfarbe : Blau - Grau Lieblingsband : Alles was sich Geil anhört :) Hobbys : Chatten, Music, schlafen, mit freunden "abhängen" Lieblingsgetränk : EnergyDrinks *_* Lieblingsessen : Seeeeeeehr Vieles... !!! :-) Lieblingsfilm : / Lieblingsmanga : / Interessen : / Was ich am meisten mag : ausruhen, shoppen, chatten ^^ Wo ich am Liebsten wäre : bei schatz <3, zuhause im warmen (winterzeit), nicht im himmel xD( sondern in der hölle XDDD ) Was ich am liebsten hätte : kein tod, immer geld, immer mein freund <3 Schlechte Angewohnheiten : ich zicke gern :D Wie kleide ich mich am liebsten : Das was mir eben so gefällt :) Lieblingszitat: / Lebensmotto: / RuffyDi Monkey Name : RuffyDi Monkey (Designer) Geburtsort : Bad Muskau Geburtsdatum : / Sternzeichen : / Chinesiches Sternzeichen und Co. : / Element : / Planetenschutzpatron : / Blutgruppe : / Augenfarbe : Braun Lieblingsband : Alles was sich gut anhört... Daft Punk, Eveanescence und mehr.. Hobbys : Fotobearbeitung, Animefilme schauen (internet..) Lieblingsgetränk : Cola, Limo... Lieblingsessen : / unbestimmt :-) Lieblingsfilm : Zu viele.... Fantasy-Genre.. Lieblingsmanga : -/- Interessen : Fotografie, Grafikbearbeitung, Programmierung, Was ich am meisten mag : '''Ruhe, Geld, Keine Verpflichtungen :-) Erfolg bei Selbstständigkeit '''Wo ich am Liebsten wäre : Da, wo mich keiner nervt und wo man gut seine Firma ausbauen kann... Was ich am liebsten hätte : Unendlich Geld, keine Stressigen Verpflichtungen, immer Freude, ... Schlechte Angewohnheiten : Weiß ich nicht ;-) Wie kleide ich mich am liebsten : Gemütlich und so wie's mir passt :-) Lieblingszitat: Lass mich in Ruhe, Mann, nerv nicht. :-D Lebensmotto: / $nowman "SpongyCentreFox" Name : $nowman (Entertainer auf YouTube) Geburtsort : Bad Muskau Geburtsdatum : 20.04.1995 Sternzeichen : Widder Chinesiches Sternzeichen und Co. : / Element : / Planetenschutzpatron : / Blutgruppe : / Augenfarbe : Braun Lieblingsband : Verschiedene Dinge.. :-P Hobbys : Keine Ahnung :D - coming soon - Lieblingsgetränk : Lim(m)osine, Lieblingsessen : Pommes frites (... aber nicht zu oft, und etwas Salz) Lieblingsfilm/ serien: '''Spongebob Schwammkopf, '''Lieblingsmanga : -/- Interessen : vieles Was oder Wen ich am meisten mag : '''meine Familie, meine Freunde, Frauen, ein bestimmtes Mädchen und mehr.. denk ich ma so =D '''Wo ich am Liebsten wäre : Da wo du nie hinkommst: in meine Wohnung Was ich am liebsten hätte : sag ich net :D Schlechte Angewohnheiten : Musst nicht alles wissen ;D Wie kleide ich mich am liebsten : so wie's mir passt :-) Lieblingszitat: I'TS OVER 9000 !!!!!!!!!!! xD Lebensmotto: (under construciton) 'Projekte' 2012 13, - 15.07.2012 - Photoshoot "MagiC LovE" für Regine bis 2012, Februar --> Projekt "12th Century Cullen" von Firo Cullen 465.JPG|Aine und Firo (v.l.)|link=www.cbc-twilight.jimdo.com IMG20111223_001.jpg|Firo nach dem Friseur 405.JPG|RuffyDI beim "FiroandRuffy"-Photoshoot normal_tumblr_lyq6z0lobH1r0n83bo1_500_large.jpg|Firos Superheld Image(1).jpg Image.jpg Photo (2).jpg|Official Cover des 2. Teils vom BELIEVE-Photoshoot 2012|link=www.peters-fotogalerie.jimdo.com 018.jpeg|Justin Bieber 2012 'Weblinks' *CBC on Twitter (official) *Offizielle Homepage *Offizielles Facebook *Offizielles Aine-Twitter *Offizielles Firo-Twitter cbc-germany 21:13, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Wiki